Such a Thing
by Red Roses Turn White
Summary: She hears him moan; the little appreciative sound he makes after licking his lips and tasting her on him. Her lips quirk into a smile. Neo/Trinity. Explicit. Het. Smutty steamy goodness.


**Such a Thing**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Don't sue.  
**Warnings**: explicit sex, adult themes, fangirldom  
**A/N**: So I was looking through some old files and found this. I wrote it about 2 years ago and it absolutely sucked so I completely overhauled it and it's a bit better. Let me know what you think.

He kisses slowly down her slender shoulder, back up over her neck, blowing softly on the closed lids of her eyes. His lips brush with the softest of touches over her cheekbones, along her jaw to her traitorously trembling lips. He captures her mouth in a deep lock, face scratchy against her smooth skin. His lips tasted like fear; there's still the slightest hint of frenzied desperation in the movements of their kiss. Her heart swells, near aching in her chest as she receives the outpour of love and passion of their union.

When he pulls back they're both breathless.

She hears him moan; the little appreciative sound he makes after licking his lips and tasting her on him. Her lips quirk into a smile.

She draws open her heavy, hazy eyes staring into the stunning swirling chocolate of his. The warmth of his irises sparks within her a yearning and a hunger. Her stomach flutters, her heart pumps pure passion through her veins. Her breathing speeds; anticipation shudders through her lean form in tingling fingers of flame, burning without pain.

She feels her lips fall open in shock. Mixed up with all the passion and anxiety of recent events she can see colouring his eyes is a harder streak. She's never seen that before, that cold determination. The pain and the love are all Neo, but that iciness... that was _the One. _They'd so very nearly lost each other today, she'd realised now that losing him was inevitable, and the freedom of their race came with a cost; their lives.

Time.

They had so little of it. He knows it just as well as she does, even if he won't accept it as she does.

He shuts his eyes against threatening of tears and reaches for her, pulls the sinuous curve of her body flush against his, buries his face against the junction of her shoulder and throat, caresses the plugs down her spine. His tongue traces the line of the tendon in her neck, her jaw, presses a kiss behind her ear, between her brows. She presses her hands to his back and holds him tight, grasping at the frayed edges of his emotions and pulling him into her so he wouldn't just fall apart.

She pulls lightly, coaxing him the few feet towards the bed, walking backwards until she feels the cold press of the metal frame against her calves. She pulls him onto her, laying him across her chest as she sinks to the sheets. His mouth attaches to her collarbone, laving it with broad strokes of his tongue. Her fingers dance down the line of spinal plugs to the small of his back and back up to the curling roots of his hair. She presses him downwards, feeling a peppering of kisses down the line of her throat, the wet trail of a tongue between her breasts a soft open mouthed pull below on her ribcage.

Her back arches as he takes an erect nipple into his mouth; smoky heat curling lazily in her centre sparking as he playes, his tongue tickling, pressing, pulling, nibbling lightly. The lightest flick across the rosy bud on the other side of her chest, fingers pinching and rolling, dual sensations while his tongue still caresses the other nipple, butterflies of pleasure take flight in her stomach.

She can't help but press into him, cat-like as his hand leaves her breast to trail slowly down the curve of her waist, the slight swelling of her hip, the firm muscles of her thigh. His hand trails teasingly up the inside of her thigh, raising goose bumps of pleasure on the silken skin there, she twitches, breath quickening in anticipation as he draws nonsense patterns against the curve of buttock and thigh. His tongue draws a line from her diaphragm to her navel, placing the lightest of kisses there and then falls lower between her legs.

He blows softly on her wet opening, her body convulses in a fit of shivers, his answering throaty chuckle pulls something inside her. Her anticipation heightens. Slowly he lowers, dipping lovingly into her folds. His mouth zeros into the hard node of her pleasure, he closes his lips around it, sucks deeply, pleasure trembles through her as he flicks it with a pointed tongue. She shudders violently, feels her fingers grasping numbly in his hair, presses into him shamelessly.

He works over her, suckling and nibbling. Her breath comes faster, her moans become more frequent, more desperate, she can feel it building. She's moving on a wave of sensations, hardly aware of anything more than the hot pulses of feeling coursing through her the eddies of fire curling from his talented tongue to the very base of her abdomen. She can feel the surge along her spine, desperate to break free. Every touch and every kiss burns its way through her, singing in her veins and building to a nearly intolerable level as she cries his name, head thrashing on the pillow, muscles pulling her body in unconscious sinuous waves.

She knows she's crying out to him but she can't hear it over the pounding of her own heart beat. She reaches for him, moaning as she feels him shift, rising from between her legs. The insistent press of his erection pulses blunt and broad against her opening, she grasps blindly at his hips, grinding her own, working him in until he's fully seated, filling her completely, stretching her tight channel. He sets a fast pace, pushing into her thick and sharp.

Deeper. Deeper and harder. She pulls herself to him pressing her cheek to his chest throwing a leg around his hips, drawing him deeper, each pleasure filled thrust boarders on the edge of pain. It's what she needs; it makes her feel alive. She hitches the other leg up, curling so that each slide rubs deliciously, smouldering and sparking to add pleasure to the inferno consuming the base of her spine.

He reaches between them pressing her hard node, circling it, stroking it as they rock, straining towards completion. He slips a finger inside her, alongside himself, and the inferno surges, consuming her. Her vision darkens. She closes her eyes. Lights dance across her closed lids, her toes curl, and it's exquisite, electric. She jerks as she feels the wet spurt of his pleasure; they cry out in the heavy Zionist heat.

Their breath gasps shallowly as they rest, intertwined as much as possible, their heart rates slowly thumping back to normal. She runs her hands slowly up his sweat covered back pressing his face into her chest as he softens inside her, as their come drips slowly to her thigh. Somewhere far below the heavy machines thrum steadily.

_I envy you. But such a thing is not meant to last…_


End file.
